User talk:SuperSaiyanKirby
Thanks thanks for being my friend but why? Spongefan2 12:02, September 30, 2009 (UTC)Spongefan2 i like $ money Excuse me, but are you from Canada? --Manta-bee 13:53, October 3, 2009 (UTC) NO! I'm a USA resident! --User:SuperSaiyanKirby 13:55, October 3,2009 (UTC) Oh.... --Manta-bee 13:55, October 3, 2009 (UTC) okay.. now can you tell me why are you my friendSpongefan2 03:17, October 4, 2009 (UTC)Spongefan2 Because you had none. --User:SuperSaiyanKirby 04:35, October 4,2009 (UTC) ahh.. what that means? and none what??Spongefan2 03:37, October 4, 2009 (UTC)Spongefan2 What what means and none:No friends I mean! --User:SuperSaiyanKirby 04:49, 4 October 2009 (UTC) You people made my brain explode!--Etenitey the hedgehog 23:04, October 20, 2009 (UTC)User:Etenitey the hedgehog I WILL in your userpage there is an image and said why wont anyone use this i will use it in my gallery userpage because i like it Spongefan2 04:46, October 4, 2009 (UTC)Spongefan2 Alright. Sounds like fun. --Manta-bee 10:18, October 4, 2009 (UTC) It's a team-up with the IJLSA Adventures and SpongeBob Rangers Ninja Storm,but Sponge321 wouldn't accept it nor the episode. --User:SuperSaiyanKirby 09:29, 4 October 2009 (UTC) Please hey can you please make more new episode why won't everyone creates new episode in the spin-off everybody's paradise on disaster can you make more T_T Spongefan2 13:30, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ????????????????????? why isThe New Spongeventures Of SpongeBob SquarePants not directed to its own page? Not your user page? --Etenitey the hedgehog 23:01, October 20, 2009 (UTC)User:Etenitey the hedgehog Welcome To Sea Paradise Stuff? I'm coming to you as you're a head writer on the show. I made a new title card like the on on WTSP's page, and a possible picture of Andy. Please comment. --Ripper The Fox-Hogdouken Studios 21:04, October 28, 2009 (UTC) The Answer Since it's Flash, to save it as an image, you'll have to press Print Screen, then paste it to MS paint. But you'll also have to crop it to fit. --Manta-bee 05:12, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for editing! Hey! It's me MissAppear869. Thanks for editing Spongebob's Greatest Adventures. Please coment on my talk page. User:MissAppear869 Your welcome. User:SuperSaiyanKirby 14:29, 6 December 2009 (UTC) Need Help! How did you put that logo on the Patrick Star Show? I tried so many times to get it right! Can you please help me on the template for the Sandy Show Logo? Please comment on my talk page. User: MissAppear869 Wait, Never Mind. I think I got! Joined? Hey SuperSaiyanKirby, when you edit one episode from Spongebob's Greatest Adventures, how come you didn't put your user name in workers? Please comment on my talk page. User:MissAppear869 Squidward In "Sponged Together" Hey, Squidward left Sponged Together at the end of like, season 5, your ideas are good, but they don't make sense because Squid's not there. Thank you. --Deetfeet 13:34, December 23, 2009 (UTC)Deetfeet Hello! Hello! Do you like Kirby? Just asking beacuse your user has the name Kirby in it. User: KirbySquirrel The Series The Thoughtful Hello! You are invited to The Series The Thoughtful. What do you think? Waiting for answer. Thanks for joining! (Waiting for works(Please!)) (PS. You write job writer - Do you mean Second Position, Third Position or Back Up?) Squidward's Tales Please write an episode for the stop-motion spin-off, "Squidward's Tales". If I don't get a new worker in any season up to Season 5, I'll have to cancel the spin-off!--William Leonard 14:49, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Invited You have been invited to SpongeStar FilmPants. Mr. Weird 02:50, July 10, 2010 (UTC) How do you make title cards? --Goodboy12 18:34, August 1, 2010 (UTC) i like your bugs bunny image! is it nice? You're awesome. You're the greatest fanon writer, SSK!